A Romantic Day On The Beach That Goes Wrong
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Gibbs and Tony go to the beach for a romantic day out as they are dating. When Tony goes swimming and gets caught by the tide, can Gibbs be his knight in shinning armour and save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day, the sun was beating down as summer set in and everyone was out and about. Tony DiNozzo was down at the beach in his green swim shorts and he was walking across the beach with a smile plastered on his face.

He could feel the warm golden sand between his toes as he walked barefoot across the beach, with his shades in his hand, to where he had left his things. As he reached his place where he had been, he smiled at the older grey haired man who was lying down on a towel under the sun.

Gibbs was just in his black swim shorts and his muscled torso turned Tony on as he looked at it. The older man had his arms behind his head with his black shades on his eyes and then he removed them.

"You coming for a swim Jethro?" Tony asked.

"Maybe later. I'm just gonna lay here for a while," Gibbs replied.

"Well in that case, I'll join you," Tony smiled.

Tony slid his shades on and then he bent down then lay down on the warm soft sand beside his boss who was also his lover. Gibbs turned to look at him and Tony captured the older man's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Gibbs grinned as he kissed his younger partner back and then he put an arm around him as he pulled him closer. Gibbs put his head back on his towel and then he sighed contently as Tony put his head on his chest.

"This is nice," Tony smiled.

"I agree," Gibbs added.

"I could stay like this forever,"

"Same here Tony," Gibbs smiled.

"You know it's our anniversary in a week," Tony told him.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah it's gonna be 11 years since I met you," Tony grinned.

Gibbs smiled at his agent and then he kissed the top of his head as he knew that he wanted to be no where else at that moment. Tony hugged his boss then he smiled at him as he looked up and kissed him gently.

"I'll be back in a few," Tony said.

"Okay, I'll be right here when you get back," Gibbs smirked.

Tony got up to his feet and looked at his boss once more before he walked down the busy beach towards the blue calm water that glistened under the sun. He watched the waves shimmer as they rolled gently on to the shore, sending bubbling sheets of sparkling water dancing over his feet as he reached the water.

He ran in to the water just like the children were and then he started swimming around in the cool liquid. The coldness of the water was just perfect as the weather was scorching hot and he needed to cool off.

Tony was swimming around happily and then as he took a breath he swam under the water. He swam under smiling slightly as he enjoyed the feel of the water on his skin and as he needed air again he swam back up to the surface.

As soon as he broke the surface he took a breath and smiled as he wiped his eyes with his hands. Then before he could do anything a huge wave was coming towards him and just as he noticed it, it went over his head, sending him under the water.

His breath was instantly knocked out of him and his eyes were wide as he looked around and tried to get to the surface, but he couldn't tell up from down, from left to right. He was panicking slightly as his heart pounded against his chest at an abnormally high speed.

He could feel himself needing air and he looked around at his surroundings wondering where the surface was. At that moment he began kicking his legs forcing himself upwards and just as he broke the surface, he took a breath only to breathe in water as another wave crashed over his head sending him back under.

Tony felt the panic inside him increasing as he tried to cough up the water only to breathe in more of the liquid in a final choking rush. The cold liquid went in to his lungs and he felt his throat burning as the liquid filled his scarred lungs. He always thought drowning would be peaceful but it wasn't it was painful and then the blackness was coming for him.

A ringing noise took over his hearing as he saw little grey dots dancing in front of his eyes. His vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. Then as he felt the world cease to exist he lost consciousness and then a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this, I don't know if I should continue this or not because I might not have the time as I have a lot of exams coming up. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs had watched Tony dive in to the water and he had watched him swimming gracefully through the water. After a moment he had lay back down on to his back as he continued to sun bathe in peace. Gibbs closed his eyes and then just about as he was about to relax he sat up.

He reached over to his bottle of water beside him and as he opened it he looked over at the water. He couldn't see Tony insight and he felt a little bit of worry appear inside him as he took a drink of his water.

Then as he took another sip he saw Tony break the surface and then he saw a huge wave crash over his head. Gibbs almost spat the water out as Tony disappeared again and didn't resurface.

Gibbs was up on his feet instantly and he started running towards the water, then acting on instinct, he took a breath, then dived in to the water in a perfect dive, his fingers went in first followed by the rest of his body.

He could see Tony's lifeless form once he was under the water and he began swimming down towards him. His heart was in a vice as he swam closer and as he reached him, Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony waist.

Then Gibbs started kicking his legs as he needed air and he held his lover close to him as he swam upwards. When he broke the surface he gasped and pulled Tony up beside him before he started swimming back to the beach. He swam over to the shore nearby and he held Tony in a traditional rescue hold with his right arm.

He was dreading the outcome of the situation as he felt his feet touch the wet sand and then he was lifting Tony up. Gibbs set Tony down on to the sand near the water and he dropped to his knees beside his lover.

Gibbs was going to waste no time and he quickly leant down towards Tony's pale face and he held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt his heart ache as this was the man he loved.

Gibbs moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a faint beat under his fingertips he sighed in relief and then he looked at Tony. His eyes were closed, his skin was a grey colour and his lips were blue.

Gibbs looked at Tony and without hesitating he hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Breathe Tony," Gibbs murmured.

Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his wet lips with his own. Gibbs exhaled a breath in to his lover's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he sat back on his knees as he watched Tony's chest rise and fall.

Gibbs could hear people nearby and he looked up to see people watching the scene. Gibbs leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Tony's unmoving body.

At that moment though Tony felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough.

"Come on Tony. Please breathe," Gibbs whispered.

Then Tony heard a gentle voice, then water spewed past his lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the beach salt water out of his scarred lungs. Gibbs instantly turned him on to his side, facing away from him and he put his hand on his back and patted it.

"Just breathe in and out Tony," Gibbs told him.

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's temple as relief spread through him like a wild fire and he smiled as he heard his lover coughing loudly and choking on the water he had took in to his lungs.

It was only seconds later when Tony regained consciousness and he felt the hand on his back disappear then land on his cheek. Tony groaned as his eyebrows knitted together, then he slowly opened his eyes and he blinked as everything came in to focus.

Gibbs was kneeling over him, his grey hair was soaking wet and water was running down his face. His ice blue eyes were soft and focused on him and then before Gibbs could do anything, Tony's lips were on his in a rough kiss. Gibbs kissed him back and when he pulled away they were both panting with smiles on their faces. Gibbs then looked deep in to Tony's green eyes and then after a moment he took Tony's hand in his own.

"You scared the shit out of me Tony," Gibbs confessed.

"I'm sorry Jethro," Tony said.

"It's fine as long as you're okay,"

"I love you Jet," Tony smiled.

"I love you too Tony," Gibbs grinned.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this and I apologise that it's short. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
